Only You
by nessh
Summary: "Ada apa Sirius?" "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," -oneshot


**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and Edmund McKinnon.**

**Warning : AU. agak OOC mungkin ya. Dan ceritanya rada-rada gaje gimanaa gitu.**

**a/n : disini aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada di pikiran dan imajinasiku *cie* selama beberapa hari belakangan ini terus membuatku kepikiran. hehe.**

**anyway, enjoy the story and thank you for reading xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Only You<strong>

**by nessh **

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun James Potter yang ke duapuluh satu. Lily sudah meminta teman-teman terdekat mereka untuk datang dan merayakan hari ulangtahunnya itu. Tentunya, tanpa sepengetahuan James.<p>

Sirius Black, sahabat James, duduk di ruang tamu di rumah keluarga McKinnon bersama Edmund McKinnon, putra tertua keluarga McKinnon yang usianya lebih tua empat tahun dari Sirius dan adik perempuan Edmund, Marlene.

"Jadi James Potter benar-benar menikahi Lily Evans?" tanya Edmund, terdengar takjub.

Sirius mengangguk semangat, "Yeah, mereka menikah tahun lalu dan sekarang mereka sudah punya seorang anak, Harry, anak baptisku. Marlene tidak pernah memberitaumu?"

Edmund menggeleng, "Kau tau aku baru saja pulang dari Jerman minggu lalu setelah dinas selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Dan Marlene tidak pernah bercerita tentang teman-temannya padaku," jelas Edmund, "Aku tidak percaya akhirnya James mendapatkan Lily," Edmund masih terdengar takjub.

Sirius terbahak, "Percayalah, aku sendiri tidak percaya ketika James mendatangi rumahku dan berkata 'Aku akan menikahi Lily!' aku sempat mengira James me-_Confundus_ Lily saat melamar,"

Edmund ikut tertawa, "Aku masih ingat, pertengkaran James dan Lily saat mereka kelas tiga. Mereka hampir membakar meja Gryffindor, benar?"

"Yeah, itu adalah usaha kesekian James untuk mengajak Lily pergi ke Hogsmaede berdua pada hari Valentine,"

"Yeah dan kejadian itu membuat seluruh anggota asrama Ravenclaw—tidak, semua orang di Hogwarts tidak berhenti membicarakannya selama, beberapa minggu,"

Sirius dan Edmund tertawa lagi.

"Kalian terlihat sangat senang,"

Sirius dan Edmund menoleh. Marlene McKinnon, berdiri di mulut pintu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya dan kedua tangannya melipat di dada. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat ekor kuda, dia tersenyum melihat kakak dan pacarnya bisa mengobrol dengan akrab seperti itu.

"Kami membicarakan tentang James dan Lily," kata Edmund, tersenyum pada adiknya.

Marlene beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengecup pipi Edmund, "Benarkah? Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentang James dan Lily?" tanya Marlene, mengambil tempat di samping Sirius.

"Kau ingat kejadian saat kelas tiga? Sebelum Valentine?" tanya Sirius.

Marlene mengangguk-angguk, "Yeah, karena itu, Lily tidak berhenti membicarakan James sepanjang perjalanan dari Hogwarts ke Hogsmaede sampai kami kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. Alice bahkan tidak sempat kabur bersama Frank,"

"Ah, Alice dan Frank juga sudah menikah kan?" tanya Edmund begitu mendengar nama Alice dan Frank.

Marlene dan Sirius mengangguk, "Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak, Neville, yang lahir tepat satu hari sebelum Lily melahirkan Harry," jawab Marlene.

Edmund mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi, kapan kalian…" Edmund membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Marlene dan Sirius yang perlahan memerah. Edmund terbahak melihatnya, "Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa wajah kalian serius seperti itu?"

Marlene menghela nafas, "Merlin Edmund!"

Sirius hanya nyengir lebar pada Edmund.

Edmund terkekeh, "Maaf Marlene, tidak tahan ingin menggoda kalian," Edmund bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku ingin tidur, bukankah kalian seharusnya berangkat sekarang?"

Sirius mengangguk, "Kau benar Edmund, sebaiknya kami berangkat sekarang," Sirius bangkit dari kursinya dan berjabat tangan dengan Edmund.

"Jaga adikku dan selamat bersenang-senang," ujar Edmund sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak ke dalam rumah.

Sirius meraih tangan Marlene dan membawanya keluar rumah. Mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan yang terlihat lengang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Apa Edmund sempat mengancammu atau melakukan sesuatu padamu sebelum aku datang?" Marlene memecah keheningan.

Sirius menggeleng, "Tidak. Kita hanya membicarakan tentang Quidditch, misi Edmund di Jerman, James-Lily atau berita apa pun yang sedang ramai di bicarakan akhir-akhir ini," jawab Sirius dengan tenang.

Marlene menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah, aku kira dia akan menggantikan Dad menginterogasimu,"

Sirius tertawa pelan, "Sebenarnya, ayahmu sudah menginterogasiku,"

Langkah Marlene langsung berhenti, "Benarkah? Kapan?" tanyanya pada Sirius.

"Tenang Marlene," kekeh Sirius, ia menaruh tangannya di pinggang Marlene dan menariknya mendekat, "Itu sudah terjadi setahun yang lalu, saat aku menjemputmu untuk menghadiri pesta Alice dan Frank,"

Mulut Marlene membulat, "Oh! Jadi itu kenapa wajahmu sangat pucat hari itu!"

Sirius tertawa lagi, "Tenang _Sweet_ Marlene. Itu sudah lewat,"

"Tapi—tapi—" sebelum Marlene sempat mengatakan apa pun, Sirius sudah membungkam mulut Marlene dengan mulutnya sendiri. Sirius menciumnya lama dan dalam.

"Emm—Sirius—"

Sirius sedikit menjauh dari Marlene dan menatap mata biru Marlene dalam-dalam. "Kau sangat cantik," bisik Sirius.

Wajah Marlene langsung memanas seketika, "Hentikan Sirius. Kau membuatku malu,"

Sirius nyengir, "Tapi itu benar!"

"Hentikan!" Marlene memukul bahu Sirius pelan. Sirius tertawa pelan, lalu kembali menatap mata Marlene dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa Sirius?" tanya Marlene, dahinya berkerut melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sirius yang drastis.

Sirius tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Marlene lembut.

Sirius tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar dan Sirius pun mencium kening Marlene. "Mungkin nanti, sekarang kita sudah terlambat dan Lily bisa membunuh kita," bisik Sirius.

Marlene langsung terlonjak, "Oh Merlin! Lily bisa marah besar kalau kita terlambat,"

Sirius tertawa lalu menarik Marlene memasuki sebuah jalan yang sempit dan gelap, lalu mereka berdua ber-Dissapparate.

.

"Kalian terlambat!" seru Lily Potter sambil berkacak pinggang di depan rumahnya di Godric's Hollow. Alice, James, Remus dan Frank yang berada tidak jauh dari Lily hanya bisa meringis dan menatap Sirius serta Marlene iba.

Sirius nyengir, "Ayolah Lovely Lily. Kami hanya terlambat sedikit," ujar Sirius.

Lily menggeleng, "_Sedikit_? Tidak. Kalian terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit! Bahkan kalian melewatkan kejutannya!"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Lily," Marlene menggigit bibirnya, "Hanya saja—hanya saja Edmund menahan kami dulu!" ujar Marlene akhirnya.

Sirius kesulitan menahan mulutnya agar tidak menganga ketika mendengar Marlene McKinnon berbohong untuk pertama kalinya. Terutama pada seorang Lily Potter.

Mata Lily membulat, "Edmund? Kakakmu? Dia kembali?"

Seulas senyum langsung mengembang di wajah Marlene, "Ya! Dia kembali minggu lalu! Hidup!"

Lily memutar mata, "Tentu dia hidup. Kalau Edmund sudah mati, dia tidak akan bisa menahan kau dan Sirius,"

"Oh. Benar. Jadi Lily, _please_, maafkan aku? Ini benar-benar di luar kendaliku," Marlene memasang wajah penuh harap yang biasanya meluluhkan Lily atau Alice ketika melihatnya.

Lily menghela nafas, "Baiklah, masuklah kalian berdua,"

Marlene memekik girang dan langsung memeluk Lily erat-erat, "Terima kasih Lily! Aku menyayangimu!"

Lily menghela nafas lagi dan membalas pelukan Marlene, "Aku tau, aku juga menyayangimu,"

Sirius merentangkan kedua tangannya, hendak ikut memeluk Lily ketika terdengar teriakan dari James, Marlene dan Lily sendiri. "JANGAN PERNAH PIKIRKAN TENTANG ITU!"

Remus, Alice dan Frank tergelak, Sirius tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, waktunya potong kue," ajak Frank dari balik punggung James.

Sirius bersorak, "Woohoo! Pas sekali! Aku lapar!"

"Sirius, kau selalu lapar," kata Remus. Sirius mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli dan langsung mengekori Frank yang berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, dimana kue ulangtahun James di simpan.

Marlene memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dan matanya berhenti pada sebuah boks yang Lily dan James simpan di ruang tengah dan menghampirinya. Marlene tersenyum melihat putra Lily, Harry, dan putra Alice, Neville, yang sedang terlelap. Tampak damai dan tidak terganggu dengan suasana ramai di sekitarnya.

Alice menepuk punggung Marlene pelan, "Hey. Tidak ikut potong kue dengan Sirius?" tanya Alice.

Marlene menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar,"

Alice menatap sahabatnya itu lama, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Oke, Marlene, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak ada," Marlene berpaling, menghindari kontak mata dengan Alice.

Alice menghela nafas, "Ayolah Marlene, kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kita kecil. Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku," ujarnya tajam.

Marlene tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada apa-apa Alice. Hanya saja—" Marlene melihat ke seberang ruangan, Sirius dan James sedang berebut kue hingga James menyenggol kue itu tidak sengaja dan membuatnya jatuh. Di saat yang bersamaan, Lily kembali dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa piring kue, matanya membulat pada kue yang sudah hancur berantakan di lantai. Yang terdengar berikutnya adalah ledakan amarah dari Lily Potter née Evans juga James Charlus Potter serta Sirius Orion Black yang memohon ampun. Marlene mengulum senyum melihatnya.

"Hanya saja apa Marlene?" desak Alice.

Marlene kembali menatap Alice, "Hanya saja, melihatmu dan Lily sudah—sudah berkeluarga—itu membuatku merasa—" Marlene tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia hanya menggigit bibir dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Harry dan Neville.

"Oh Marlene," Alice mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Marlene erat.

"Aku baik-baik Alice," ujar Marlene, tertawa kecil.

Alice menatap Marlene dalam-dalam, "Kau tau kan aku dan Lily sangat menyayangimu? Dan apa pun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu berada di sini untukmu,"

Marlene mengangguk, "Aku tau," menggenggam tangan Alice erat.

"Mereka gila,"

Alice dan Marlene menoleh. Frank berdiri di belakang mereka berdua dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya. "Mereka gila," ulang Frank, "Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu dan Lily bertahan menghadapi mereka," lanjut Frank pada Marlene.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana mereka melakukannya," kata Alice sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Frank tertawa sambil mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Alice lalu mencium keningnya sekilas. Alice melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Frank, masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua menatap Neville yang masih terlelap, ekspresi bahagia keduanya terpancar jelas di wajah mereka.

Marlene iri melihatnya. Apalagi ketika Neville dan Harry mulai bangun, menangis. Lalu Alice dan Frank berusaha menenangkan Neville, sementara Lily dan James berusaha menenangkan Harry. Kedua adegan itu membuat Marlene merasa tertinggal.

Kedua sahabatnya sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri. Mereka sudah memiliki prioritas mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Marlene?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sirius yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Marlene.

Marlene menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, melihat Lily dan Alice seperti itu, aku—" Marlene mengangkat bahu, tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sirius mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar pundak Marlene, "Kau memilikiku, _Sweet_ Marlene," bisik Sirius.

Marlene tersenyum, "Aku tau,"

Mereka kembali terdiam, menatap Frank dan Alice serta James dan Lily yang tampak tenggelam di dunia mereka masing-masing. Suara tawa Neville dan Harry memenuhi ruangan, membuat Marlene ikut tersenyum. Sirius tersenyum melihat ekspresi Marlene.

"Apa kau mau membangun keluarga bersamaku?" tanya Sirius, menggenggam tangan Marlene semakin erat.

"Tentu aku mau,"

Hening. Cengiran lebar berkembang di wajah Sirius. Dan Marlene, yang baru saja menyadari pertanyaan Sirius, langsung bersemu.

"Aku—itu—kau—apa—aku—" Marlene terbata-bata.

Sirius tertawa pelan, "Aku tau, aku tau. Seharusnya aku bertanya dengan lebih serius bukan?"

Marlene menggeleng cepat, "Bukan itu. Hanya saja," Marlene menggigit bibir, ekspresi yang lucu menurut Sirius. "Apa kau serius?"

"Aku memang Sirius,"

Marlene memutar mata, "Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Sirius!"

Sirius terkekeh, "Tentu aku serius," Sirius merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat berkilau yang langsung mengundang perhatian seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

Alice dan Lily memekik, Frank dan Remus melongo, James pingsan, saat melihat Sirius, untuk pertama kalinya, berlutut di hadapan seorang gadis. Sirius Orion Black, benar-benar tunduk pada seorang gadis dan kini berlutut di hadapannya, sambil membawa sebuah cincin.

Marlene menatap Sirius tidak percaya ketika Sirius berkata, "Marlene Iris McKinnon. _Sweet _Marlene, kau gadis yang baik, manis dan aku tidak mau melewatkan satu hari pun tanpamu. Jadi sekarang aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu, maukah kau membangun keluarga bersamaku? Terjebak bersamaku dan semua kegilaanku selamanya? Atau sampai kau merasa tidak tahan lagi?"

Remus tersenyum, dia melihat kesungguhan di mata Sirius dan seberkas kebahagiaan di wajah Marlene. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia harus mengenakan tuksedonya lagi dan, ah, sibuk mencegah James dan Sirius melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

Frank dan Alice berpandangan sejenak, keduanya tersenyum. Keduanya yakin Marlene akan menerima Sirius, mereka bisa melihat Sirius dan Marlene tergila-gila satu sama lain. _Aku bisa mendengar pernikahan di sini,_ pikir Alice.

Lily menepuk-nepuk wajah James, "Ayolah James! Jangan berlebihan seperti ini!" gerutu Lily sambil berusaha membangunkan James yang masih tidak sadar. Harry terkikik melihat ayahnya dan ikut menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sambil bernyanyi riang, "Dada! Dada!"

James menggeliat dan menggumam tidak jelas yang terdengar seperti, "Padfoot...Marlene...sulit...tidak percaya..."

Lily memutar matanya dan kembali menepuk pipi James keras, "Bangun! Kau akan melewatkan segalanya!"

James perlahan membuka matanya, "Lily Pad. Oh aku pasti bermimpi melihat Padfoot melamar Marlene,"

"Sebenarnya James," terdengar suara kekehan di belakang James dan Lily.

"Paddy!" seru Harry.

"Aku memang melamar Marlene," Sirius nyengir, melirik Marlene yang masih terkikik dengan wajah merah. "Dan dia bilang 'Ya',"

Dan James pun kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Beberapa minggu berikutnya adalah saat-saat terbaik dalam hidup Sirius. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama beberapa hari. Bahkan tingkat kejahilannya pun menurun drastis, membuat Lily bersyukur dan James menggerutu. Remus hanya nyengir walau diam-diam ikut bersyukur.

Kedua orangtua Marlene dan Edmund menyambut berita itu dengan baik. Mereka senang karena Marlene memilih Sirius karena menurut mereka Sirius adalah anak yang baik. Pendapat Mr dan Mrs McKinnon itu membuat Marlene, Edmund dan Sirius sendiri kesulitan menahan tawa.

Tidak terasa, bulan pun berganti.

Hari ini Sirius dan Marlene berencana untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli hadiah ulangtahun Neville dan Harry yang tinggal menghitung hari saja.

Sirius mengambil sebuah koran yang masih terlipat rapi di atas meja makan dan mulai membacanya sambil memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Kreacher. Seperti biasa, beritanya masih tentang Voldemort dan para Pelahap Mautnya. Atau dalam kosakata Sirius, Voldy Moldy dan para anjing setianya.

Keadaan di luar sana semakin tidak terkendali. Belum lagi rumor yang Sirius dengar dari Dumbledore bahwa Voldy Moldy mengincar keluarga Potter, mengincar Harry lebih tepatnya. Sirius tidak mengerti, apa yang mereka incar dari Harry? Dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak berdosa.

Segera setelah Sirius menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia pergi keluar untuk ber-Apparate ke rumah keluarga McKinnon, karena dia tidak akan bisa ber-Apparate dari dalam rumah. Sekejap saja dia berada di sebuah jalan sempit yang gelap, yang berada di daerah kediaman McKinnon.

Sirius berjalan melewati rumah-rumah yang tampak sangat sepi, lebih sepi dari biasanya, seakan tidak dihuni siapa pun. Dahi Sirius sedikit berkerut melihat keheningan yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Tangannya segera menyentuh tongkat sihir yang berada di balik jubahnya, bersiaga.

Akhirnya Sirius sampai di depan rumah McKinnon. Aneh, pikir Sirius ketika melihat pintu depan yang sedikit terbuka. Sirius membuka pintu pagar dan mulai memasuki halaman rumah.

Sirius mendorong pintu depan perlahan. Nafas Sirius tertahan melihat tubuh Edmund dan Mr McKinnon terbaring di atas lantai. Keduanya terlihat sudah tidak bernyawa. Sirius langsung mengirimkan patronus pada Remus yang ia yakin sedang bersama anggota Orde Phoenix yang lain.

Marlene, batin Sirius.

Ia langsung melewati tubuh Edmund yang bersimbah darah darah, tangan kanannya sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Terlihat sekali bahwa Edmund tidak dibunuh dengan menggunakan Avada, Edmund disiksa sampai mati. Keadaan Mr McKinnon sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dari Edmund.

Sirius mendongak dan melihat tubuh Mrs McKinnon di tangga, ekspresi ketakutan masih terpancar jelas di matanya yang terbuka lebar.

Tenggorokan Sirius tercekat dan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang saat ia melewati jasad Mrs McKinnon dan berjalan ke arah kamar Marlene.

Sirius melihat Marlene terbaring di lantai kamarnya, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tongkatnya erat, matanya terbuka dan menatap ke arah Sirius.

"TIDAK!" jerit Sirius pilu, dia langsung menghampiri Marlene, merengkuhnya erat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak Marlene! Tidak!"

Sirius menepuk pipi Marlene, "Sadarlah Marlene sadar! Kau tidak boleh mati! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian! Bangun!"

Mata Sirius terasa panas sementara suhu tubuh Marlene terus menurun. Sirius membenamkan wajahnya di antara rambut-rambut Marlene, wangi vanila itu menusuk hidungnya, membuat airmatanya mengalir semakin deras.

Terdengar derap langkah dan suara Apparate. Sirius langsung mengangakat tongkatnya tanpa melepaskan Marlene.

Gesturnya berubah ketika melihat Remus, Alice dan James.

"Marlene!" jerit Alice sambil menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, Remus langsung mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Alice, kalau-kalau Alice sampai pingsan. James membeku di tempatnya sambil menatap Sirius yang terus mendekap Marlene erat.

"Mereka semua meninggal. Bagaimana dengan Marlene?" terdengar suara Frank.

Remus menatap Frank kosong, lalu kembali menatap Sirius yang tampak semakin histeris. Frank mengikuti arah tatapan Remus, ia membeku melihat Sirius dan jasad Marlene. Marlene dan keluarganya telah dibantai, Frank yakin ini semua adalah perbuatan para Pelahap Maut itu.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku, kita akan membuat keluarga seperti yang selalu kau mau," ujar Sirius, membelai wajah dingin Marlene. "Aku sudah berjanji akan memberikannya padamu, jangan tinggalkan aku. aku—aku mencintaimu Marlene,"

.

.

"Harry James Potter! Ronald Billius Weasley! Berhenti melakukan itu! Dan—Fred! George! Kalian juga hentikan!" jerit Hermione Granger sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sirius dan Remus terkekeh melihat adegan di hadapannya itu.

"Mengingatkanmu pada Lily kan Moony?" tanya Sirius.

Remus mengangguk, "Mengingatkanku pada _kita_ saat kita dimarahi Lily. Tapi ya, Hermione memang mengingatkanku pada Lily. Dia juga penyihir terpintar yang pernah kutemui setelah Lily,"

Sirius tertawa, ia berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya. Remus mengikuti Sirius tidak jauh di belakangnya. Suara teriakan Hermione dan tawa dari Harry, Ron, Fred dan George masih terdengar.

Sirius mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam laci. Foto dirinya, Remus, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Peter dan Marlene. "Aku benar-benar membunuh tikus itu," gumam Sirius dengan nada jijik ketika melihat wajah Peter.

"Kau merindukan Marlene kan?"

Sirius menghela nafas, "Aku merindukan semuanya, Moony. Marlene, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, semuanya," Sirius memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Andaikan saja mereka semua masih ada di sini bersama kita. Harry dan Neville bisa tumbuh bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sedangkan aku dan Marlene—" Sirius tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

Remus meremas bahu Sirius. "Aku tau. Aku juga berharap hal yang sama,"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan tertutup dengan keras. Remus dan Sirius terlonjak kaget.

Harry nyengir, "Maaf Sirius, Remus. Tapi Hermione, dia mengejar-ngejarku, Ron, Fred dan George. Jadi kami semua berpencar,"

Sirius terkekeh, ia kembali menyimpan foto itu ke dalam laci.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindari Hermione seperti ini terus kan Harry," ujar Remus.

"Remus benar. Kau harus menghadapinya," tambah Sirius.

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Hermione yang marah benar-benar mengerikan. Kau tidak tau bagaimana dia,"

Remus dan Sirius berpandangan, keduanya tertawa. "Percayalah padaku Harry, ibumu jauh lebih mengerikan," ujar Remus.

Sirius menghampiri Harry dan mengalungkan tengannya di pundak Harry. "Ayo _pup_, aku akan memperlihatkan padamu bagaimana James menghadapi Lily,"

"Ohh, aku tidak yakin itu ide yang bagus Sirius," tolak Harry.

"Percayalah padaku," Sirius nyengir.

Remus menggeleng-geleng melihat Sirius dan Harry pergi keluar ruangan.

Remus berjalan keluar kamar Sirius. Dan ketika ia berbalik untuk menutup pintu, ia melihat James, Lily dan Marlene tersenyum padanya. Ketiganya masih terlihat seperti belasan tahun yang lalu, mereka juga terlihat bahagia. Mungkin ia hanya bermimpi, tapi bayangan itu terlihat begitu nyata di mata Remus.

"Kami sangat merindukan kalian," bisik Remus. Senyum di wajah James, Lily dan Marlene semakin melebar. Perlahan mereka menghilang, meninggalkan Remus sendiri di kamar yang sunyi itu.

Remus menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for reading my fic xD<strong>_


End file.
